Tsuzawa
by Mew Kristina
Summary: In a land where duel monsters live, evil has risen which threatens to destroy them all. It is up to the Mystical Elf and her friends to save the world. Filled with romance, heartbreak, a great quest, and edge-of-your-seat danger!
1. Default Chapter

Tsuzawa

Chapter 1: Prologue

Tsuzawa is a small island in the middle of the Nihon-Kai. However, no mortal has ever visited there. The realm is entirely inhabited by duel monsters. It is protected by magical spells that allow it to remain invisible to the eyes of mortals. In the center of the island is a town called Takakumo. It is a friendly and peaceful town enrobed in light. Directly adjoining Takakumo in the West is the town of Shinzokumo, a town sweltered in darkness. While most of the monsters there are pretty kind, there are some that are less than friendly, so the inhabitants of Takakumo make it a point to avoid there. To the North is the Gaia Forest. Not a lot is understood of the mysteries the forest hides. In the East is Nanshima-Ko, a beautiful lake ruled by the Serpentine Princess. The South is filled with the Kietakuno Mountains, at the heart of which lies Oda-Yama, a huge volcano that is constantly overflowing with magma.

The Mystical Elf lives in Takakumo. Needless to say, she very happily has never ventured to the other, less than pleasant, spots of the island. Especially Shinzokumo! Who knew what kind of savage creatures lurked among the darkness of that city?

This morning, like every weekday morning, the Mystical Elf begins her day by going to the Shibukawa Shrine to pray. The duel monsters worship the Wingweaver who is their goddess as well as ruler. Not that anyone has ever seen her though; her will is done through Ancient Elf, who lives at the shrine. He has lived longer than any of the duel monsters can remember and is greatly respected for his wisdom as well as spiritual power. After she finished her prayer, Mystical Elf was surprised to hear a voice from behind her.

"The goddess welcomes you, sweet elf."

Mystical Elf stood up abruptly and bowed, her long golden hair draping around her. It was the Ancient Elf.

_Why does he speak to me so much?_ She wondered to herself, amazed. _I am just an insignificant girl who is not even out of training yet._

"Good morning, Your Holiness." She said, rising and looking at the Ancient Elf. He looked quite young despite his rumored age and Mystical Elf, even with her not fully trained magic abilities, could see the shining aura of power that surrounded him.

"The goddess is always pleased that you visit her every morning, he replied with a calm, soothing voice. "And you may call me Ancient Elf."

"Yes, Your Holi–I mean Ancient Elf. I really must be off to school. Farewell."

"May the goddess be with you." He replied as she retreated out of the temple.

"Whew!" she thought once out in the fresh air, "that was quite nerve-racking."

* * *

Hi! Mew Kristina here! I realize this might be a little short, but I figure if I keep my chapters short I can update more often. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to write as often as my busy schedule will allow. Please review! 


	2. At School

Chapter 2

After her encounter with Ancient Elf, Mystical Elf walked to school. She attended Shibukawa School, the best duel monsters school on Tsuzawa. Students were instructed in not only practical things that everyone learns in school, but also specialized things to make their unique powers stronger. Mystical Elf was in the 12 grade, which was her last year of school. When she turned 18 in two months, her training would be finished.

She met up with her two best friends, Pixie Knight and Dreamsprite, outside the gate to school.

"Good Morning!" said Mystical Elf.

"Hi, Mysti" replied Pixie Knight, using the nickname that no one but she called Mystical Elf, "what took you?"

"Oh, I was at the Kunisayama Shrine"

"I might have guessed, you go there every day—Oh look, here comes Celt"

"Must you give everyone a nickname?" Dreamsprite muttered, as the Celtic Guardian approached. He was a very kind guy, and was at the top of his sword fighting class (an unusual accomplishment for an elf), but could be quite clumsy sometimes.

"Hi, ladies, how are you on this fine mor—ahhh!" he exclaimed as he tripped over a rock on the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked Mystical Elf, helping him up.

"Um, yes, I'm fine." He replied looking into her eyes and blushing. It was no secret that he'd had a crush on her for three years. Mystical Elf knew this, but she didn't have the same feelings. Not wanting to break the Celtic Guardian's heart, though, she pretended she was oblivious to his feelings. "How's your father?"

"He is doing well. He still has me studying the most obscure spells." Mystical Elf's father was The Stern Mystic. He strongly valued education, and tutored Mystical Elf in the magical arts after school.

"What 'cha learning now?" asked Pixie Knight.

"A charm to send objects to other places, but it takes a lot of energy to go farther."

"Sounds wonderful to me," replied Celtic Guardian.

While the friends were chatting outside, the teachers were having a very important meeting. Performance of Sword, the dance and swordsmanship teacher, was there as well as Shining Angel, the religious teacher; Maha Vailo, the magic teacher; and even the Headmistress of the school herself, Gyakutenno Megami.

"Why have you called us here?" asked Performance of Sword.

"It is a matter of great importance."

* * *

Mew Kristina: Hee Hee it's a clifhanger! 

Mystical Elf: That is not a very nice thing to do.

Mew Kristina: Well they will just have to wait in suspense until the next update. And don't forget to review. Please!

Kaiba: I demand that you write what happens next!

Mew Kristina: Uh, who let Kaiba in here?

Kaiba: I don't need an invite. Now I shall summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Go! Retrieve the next chapter!

Mew Kristina: Not so fast! (extends her claws) Hawk Blade Slash! (The Blue Eyes is destroyed) Hee Hee Hee! Kaiba didn't count on me being the sixth mew mew, and as such a powerful superheroine. Anyways I hope you aer enjoying my story! And don't forget to review!


	3. The Message

Chapter 3

The whole room was hushed as Headmistress Megami spoke.

"We have received a dire message from Shinzokumo."

At that moment the door opened and Ancient Elf stepped in.

"Thank you very much for coming, Your Holiness," Megami said, then turning back to the teachers explained, "Ancient Elf was the one who received the message, but as you will see, it relates to us. Please read the letter, Ancient Elf."

"Certainly. I received this message this morning from the Sorcerer of Dark Magic in Shinzokumo. It reads:

Dear Your Most Holy Grace, The Ancient Elf,

We realize that through the years, our towns have grown apart. We are complete opposites and as such have not cared to socialize much together. However, just as the yin is not complete without the yang, our towns need the well being of the other to exist. The dark and light need each other and where one is the other always is present. Therefore, we ask your assistance in the disastrous times we have been having. Recently, there have been many monsters disappearing from our town. We have consulted with many mystics and our fears have been confirmed: someone or something is hunting down duel monsters and taking their souls. We are in incredible danger. More monsters are taken everyday; it is no longer safe to be out on the streets. Please help us. We ask you to send a few brave, and strong duel monsters to help us stop the killings. We are aware that your Shibukawa School is the top for duel-monster training. Please send, if possible a graduate from the school to help us. We are in critical need, and rely on you kindness and expertise. Please help us!

Sincerely,

His Majesty, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Ruler of Shinzokumo."

After Ancient Elf finished reading everyone sat in stunned silence. Megami was the one to break the stillness.

"So, the question is, will we help them?"

After a brief pause Shining Angel spoke.

"We must. It would not be right to let them suffer alone. They would help us if conditions were reversed."

"I agree," answered Performance of Sword, "No matter what we think of each other, our two towns are in this world together, and what threatens one also threatens the other."

"So who shall we send, then?" asked Megami.

"What about your student last year, Maha Vailo? His name was Senju, I think." Asked Shining Angel.

"Senju of the Thousand Hands?" replied Maha Vailo. "I don't think so, he really was only good at performing rituals."

"Hmm, how about Dark Witch?" asked Performance of Sword. "She excelled in my class last year."

"No, she's busy on a religious mission somewhere," answered Shining Angel.

"If you do not mind," cut in Ancient Elf, "I have an idea who would be best to send."

"By all means, Your Holiness. Your input is always appreciated," said Megami.

"We should send the Mystical Elf."

At this pronouncement everyone thought the same thing. _She hasn't even graduated yet. Is that best, to entrust something this dangerous and important with an inexperienced teenager?_ No one, however, spoke against the idea, since it was given by the most respected duel monster in town.

Ancient Elf, nevertheless, knew their thoughts.

"True, she may have a few months more of training to undertake, but her powers even at their current level, are incredibly strong. She has been chosen by the Goddess for this challenge. It is her destiny."

"Very well then," replied Megami, "Mystical Elf shall go. But I do not think she should go by herself."

"Her friends will go with her."

"Your Holiness," responded Performance of Sword, "while Mystical Elf, Dreamsprite, and Pixie Knight do have great magical powers, not one of them is skilled with physical fighting. Please allow Celtic Guardian to go and protect them."

"That is fine. I will inform the four of them."

* * *

Mew Kristina: Today I have a treat for all you readers. I'm going to duel my little sibling. 

Captain Sparrow: Why? You know I'll beat you.

Mew Kristina: I don't think so, I'm the oldest and as such, more experienced.

Kish: What do you mean duel? You're sword fighting?

Mew Kristina: Uh, Kish you have the wrong story. This is Yu-Gi-Oh. I havent written my Tokyo Mew Mew story yet.

Kish: Oh, well write it soon, and I better have a better part than those annoying mews.

Mew Kristina: ...well anyway, Captain Sparrow, on with the duel.

Captain Sparrow: Fine, I summon Lord of D. and activate flute of summoning dragon to bring out the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba: Give me back my dragon now!

Captain Sparrow: It's mine!

Kaiba: No way!A third rate duelest like you can't possibly own a card that powerful!

Captain Sparrow: Can too!

Kaiba: Can not!

Mew Kristina: Uh, I guess our duel will have to be put on hold. Keep reading and don't forget to review!


	4. The Quest

Chapter 4

After the school bell had rung, Mystical Elf was sitting in her seat in religion class. She had not been there for two minutes, however, when her teacher, Shining Angel, came up to her with a note. It read:

You are to promptly go to the Kunisayama Shrine.

Headmistress Megami

Without a word, Shining Angel turned away. _Was that a look of concern in his eyes?_ Mystical Elf thought to herself. _What in the world could be going on?_

Confused, she left the building and headed for the shrine. On her way there she saw Dreamsprite and Pixie Knight.

"Hey!" She shouted, "wait up!"

"Mysti!" Answered Pixie Knight, "did you get a note too?"

"Yes. Why do you think we need to go to the shrine?"

"We have no clue. Let's hurry! I'm _so_ wanting top know what this is about!" Pixie Knight and Dreamsprite then began to fly ahead of Mystical Elf, in their excitement to reach their destination.

"No fair, you two!" called Mystical Elf.

Within a few minutes they had all arrived at the Kunisayama Shrine, and were surprised to see the Celtic Guardian waiting outside as well.

"Wow!" exclaimed Pixie Knight, "you're here too? I wonder if they wanted all the top students?

"Then why are you here?" Asked Dreamsprite, jokingly.

Their conversation was cut short by the entrance of Ancient Elf.

"You're Holiness!" Shouted a flabbergasted, bowing group of everyone except Mystical Elf, who merely bowed without the formal greeting.

"Please, come in. I must speak with you all," replied Ancient Elf.

The group of friends shakily entered the shrine. Only Mystical Elf was not nervous, since she came here every morning. When they reached the center, Ancient Elf turned.

"This is a matter of great importance." He said and then related to them the contents of the message from Shinzokumo. "You four must help us. You need to go to Shinzokumo and find out what is behind this evil. We must know what we are up against. When you have discovered the source, come back here. This is very dangerous. Will you agree to help?"

The friends were mostly too stunned to speak. Most of them were having trouble with the fact that they were being asked to help a city which they had grown up learning was dark and evil. Mystical Elf was the first to reply.

"I will do all that I can to help."

"Thank you," replied Ancient Elf looking at her with deep purple eyes. _Be very careful and return to me safely_.

_Did he just speak to me through his mind?_ Thought Mystical Elf. Ancient Elf just gave her a knowing smile.

"Well then count me in too!" Shouted Pixie Knight.

"I'll also go," replied Dreamsprite.

"And me," added Celtic Guardian.

"Then it is settled," said Ancient Elf, "I hope to see you back here soon. May the Goddess be with you."


	5. Shinzokumo

Chapter 5

It only took the group about an hour to get to Shinzokumo. They were also aided buy the fact that Pixie Knight and Dreamsprite could fly, and that Mystical Elf chanted a simple spell to move faster without getting tired. Once they arrived, they were amazed at the differences between the cities. Whereas Takakumo was always bright and sunny, the second they stepped into the boundary of Shinzokumo it seemed as the very air around them had gotten darker. It was as if Shinzokumo was perpetually in a dark gloomy, day. Or would night be a more proper word? For it did seem as if it was late evening, when it was actually nearly noon.

"So where're we supposed to go?" asked Pixie Knight.

"The Castle of Magicians," replied Mystical Elf looking at a map, "it is where the Sorcerer of Dark Magic lives. He is the ruler of the town."

"Wow! Is that it?" inquired Dreamsprite, looking up at a huge castle, with at least seven spires towering into the sky. It appeared to made of Onyx and shined with the reflections of the dim streetlights.

"Yes," said Mystical Elf in awe of the building before her. It was enormous compared to the Kunisayama Shrine, which she had thought as quite large.

"A-allow me to go first, ladies," said Celtic Guardian, who then proceeded before them up the many steps to the main door. When he reached the top he knocked on the large doorknocker that was inscribed with unrecognizable symbols from an ancient time. The door then opened, apparently of it's own accord. The friends nervously stepped inside.

"Talk about creepy!" said Pixie Knight, "Reminds me of a haunted house."

"We are being watched," said Mystical Elf.

"W-what? B-by who? Where?" inquired Celtic Guardian nervously.

"It is all right, it is not an evil presence." And Mystical Elf began to lead them through an enormous hallway. She stopped in front of a door and cautiously opened it. Inside the room, stood a tall, muscular man in a sorcerer's outfit that was dark purple, almost black with a long black cape, who was holding a staff with a glowing blue orb at the end.

"Welcome travelers," he said with a deep voice, "I am the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and Ruler of this city."

Clang! As Celtic Guardian dropped his sword, "ooops, sorry. So, um, was it you who Mystical Elf sensed watching us?"

"Really? You could tell I was watching you?" said Sorcerer of Dark Magic, "well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I did ask for the strongest duel monsters that school of yours had. I hope I didn't worry you, but I have to keep a close watch on things, with all the deaths going on. I thank you very much for coming. I hope you can find what evil is behind this. In the meantime, you are welcome here as my honored guests. My sister, Magician's Valkyria, will show you to your rooms."

At that pronouncement a girl with long, light brown hair and a short blue, purple, and pink magician's costume walked in.

"Please come with me," Magician's Valkyria said, "I will take you too your rooms. You are free to go wherever you wish in the castle, or in town, but I warn you, be very careful."


	6. Evil

Chapter 6

Later that evening, the girls were trying to find the source of the evil, as Celtic Guardian practiced sword fighting in his room. Well, at least Mystical elf was trying to find the source of the evil – Pixie Knight and Dreamsprite were sitting on their beds and discussing the important matter (to Pixie Knight anyway) of the color of Sorcerer of Dark Magic's eyes.

"They are sooo blue!" proclaimed Pixie Knight.

"I don't know, I thought they were black."

"That's just 'cause it was really dark, but they were a pale blue. Oh, he's sooo handsome! And did'ja check out that muscular bod! Wow, I'm sooo glad I came!"

"Do you two think you might be able to keep it down a bit," said Mystical Elf, "I need to concentrate."

"Sorry, Mysti."

The Mystical Elf then began to chant a spell she knew that would reveal danger. "_Power of Earth Wind and Sea, show a nearby threat to me. The times are clouded with danger concealed, this hidden menace to me reveal._" Then it seemed as if Mystical Elf was glowing with an unearthly glow. Dreamsprite and Pixie Knight held their breaths, afraid to ruin the spell. When the glow finally stopped, Mystical Elf opened her eyes. "We have to go find Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" She exclaimed.

"Why? Whad'ja see?" asked Pixie Knight.

"I-I'm not sure. Just some fragmented visions, then I had a horrible feeling. We have to go now!" Mystical Elf was quite troubled, which was unusual for her. The friends immediately left the room in search of Sorcerer of Dark Magic, with Pixie Knight a bit happier than the others with the chance of seeing him again.

They turned around endless hallways and Dreamsprite began to worry about getting lost. "How do you know where to go?" She asked Mystical Elf.

"I'm following the sense of his magic– Oh, no!"

"What is it? We lost?" Asked Pixie Knight.

"No I-I lost the presence of the Sorcerer's Magic. This can not be good." Then she began a spell, "_Reaching through the depths of mind, what is lost I must now find_." Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the way before them. "Follow the light, it will lead us to the Sorcerer of Dark Magic."

After more winding passageways, the girls ended up in front of a door. Mystical Elf reached to open it and inside they found a terrible sight. The room was a library with books surrounding the walls, but in the center, next to the remains of a shattered desk, was an enormous hole. Laying a few feet away was the Sorcerer of Dark Magic's Staff.

"Oh, My Goddess!" exclaimed Dreamsprite, "what happened?"

"I-it is a powerful magic called "fissure." It completely destroys the duel monster unlucky enough to go near it," replied Mystical Elf.

Pixie Knight ran up to the crater and, shaking, peered into it. "There's like no bottom to this thing." She was close to tears.

At that moment Magician's Valkyria rushed in, "Brother, I sensed something was wrong so I–" She stopped abruptly upon seeing the destruction in the room. "Wha—what happened?" She asked stunned.

"He was attacked," said Mystical Elf beginning to regain her composure. "Valkyria, I had a vision earlier, so I must know, do you know someone with dark wings, glowing red eyes and a cape, who carries a scepter with a skull on it?"

"That sort of sounds like my brother's–" She choked back a tear, "my brother's head advisor, Darkbishop Archfiend."

The name sent an ominous chill through Mystical Elf's body. "I fear that he may be behind the evil, but my vision showed me something even more powerful. We must get back to Takakumo and inform Ancient Elf."

"If you must, but use extreme caution, I will get to work on putting up a barrier against Darkbishop Archfiend around the castle, but I cannot protect you in town. Especially if another evil lurks out there."

"We will be very heedful. And I offer my condolences for your brother, you have my prayers."

"Thank you." And with that the friends went to get Celtic Guardian and left (with one extremely miserable Pixie Knight) out toward the pitch-blackness of Shinzokumo at night.

* * *

Mew Kristina: Hi! I'd like to give a big thanks to WaterGoddessMizu for being my first reviewer! I'm so happy to know that people are enjoying my story! 


	7. More Evil

Chapter 7

Shinzokumo was pitch black at night, and the friends wouldn't have been able too see a thing had Mystical Elf not chanted a spell to make a little glow hover in front of her like a firefly. They were cautiously making their way through the dangerous city back to Takakumo.

"Man, it's so dark," muttered Pixie Knight, gloomily.

"Shhh," responded Dreamsprite, "you might attract some evil thing's attention."

"Well, then Celt will just have to lash out his sword. Right, Celt?"

But only silence followed her question. Glancing back they noticed the Celtic Guardian was nowhere to be seen.

"Ayyy! Guys! We lost Celt!"

"Stay calm everyone!" shouted the Mystical Elf, Preparing to chant the spell to find something lost again. But she was interrupted by the sound of a crash around a corner. "This way!" Sure enough around the bend they found the Celtic Guardian. He was walking with a girl who had green hair and skin and wore and a sleek purple dress.

"Oh, Hi Guys, Celtic Guardian replied as if nothing were the matter, "I thought you were following us. Vampire Lady said it's not safe to be out this late at night, so she offered us to stay at her house until morning."

The girls debated this offer. At last Pixie Knight spoke up, "Well, I think it's a good idea. I could use a rest."

"Sure," Mystical Elf acquiesced, "Vampire Lady appears…nice." She almost couldn't get out the last word. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this? I hope I am just worked up over what happened to Sorcerer of Dark Magic._

Vampire Lady led them to a dark desecrated building. It turned out to be an abandoned church.

"Don't worry," she replied, "we will be perfectly safe." She brought out a key and locked the doors. "I'm the only one with a key. Your welcome to sleep in the pews."

The four friends laid along the pews, Mystical Elf taking one toward the front. _Funny, _she thought, _this place has an aura that is anything but holy_. Out of the corner of her eye she say Vampire Lady go over to where Celtic Guardian lay and stroke his cheek. They seemed to gaze at each other so lovingly. _I wonder if Celtic Guardian has finally found a new object for his affection? Then why do I feel like something is terribly wrong?_

Mystical Elf, watched as Vampire Lady bent to kiss Celtic Guardian. Then things seemed to happen so fast. Mystical Elf's instinct made her jump up before she recognized what had happened. Blood was streaming from Celtic Guardian's neck. Vampire Lady had bit him! Almost immediately two figures appeared out of the darkness. Mystical Elf gasped as she recognized Darkbishop Archfiend from her vision.

"Well, what have we here?" he said in an evil, menacing voice. "If it isn't a couple of elves and fairies form Takakumo."

Dreamsprite and Pixie Knight were cowering together on the opposite side of church, as Darkbishop Archfiend approached Mystical Elf.

"They will make great additions to out collection of souls," he continued. "Don't you agree, Vilepawn Archfiend?"

"Yes," said the second fiend, who approached Pixie Knight and Dreamsprite holding up a massive clawed hand. "I think I'll take out the little blue one first," as he reached for Dreamsprite, who looked absolutely terrified.

Mystical Elf knew she had to act now. They had to get out of there, but the doors were locked. However, she could transport them out of there using the displacement spell her father had currently been teaching her. But they had to all be touching or it would require multiple spells, which Mystical Elf didn't have the strength for. But how to tell her friends without their enemies knowing what she was up to? Then she got an idea. _I probably can communicate with them through my mind, like Ancient Elf did._ She stared at her friends just as Vilepawn Archfiend was raising his sword. _Pixie Knight! Dreamsprite fly to me now!_ It worked, stunned out of their fear, the two girls flew over to Mystical Elf. _Grab my hands._

"What are they doing?" shouted Darkbishop Archfiend, as the girls clasped hands. "Get them!" And he raised his scepter to strike as Vilepawn began running to where the girls now congregated.

_"Earth, Wind, Fire, Air, elements of land and sea, hear my plea, to Shibukawa Shine transport me!"_ Mystical Elf shouted the final words of the spell just as Darkbishop Archfiend shot a bolt of negitave energy their way.

Light illuminated the room as the spells clashed. Then Mystical Elf passed out.


	8. A Mission

**Chapter 8**

When Mystical Elf awoke, she found herself in the arms of Ancient Elf.

"What happened?" she asked, "is everyone all right? Where—"

She was silenced as Ancient Elf placed a delicate finger to her lips. "Shh. You've used up a lot of your energy teleporting here. Pixie Knight and Dreamsprite are fine; they are in the main temple. I brought you to the inner sanctuary of the Goddess when they told me what happened."

Looking around, Mystical Elf was in awe of what she saw. The inner sanctuary of the Kunisayama Shrine was reserved solely for the Goddess's Chosen. There was a magnificent skylight with stained glass of yellow, pink, and blue depicting a flock of doves. The room itself was filled with an assortment of flowers from lilacs to roses. There was a shining aura of holiness throughout. However, Mystical Elf did not stare at her surroundings very long. She was entranced by Ancient Elf's eyes only inches away from her own. Her heart raced with the closeness of their bodies. _Dear Goddess_, she thought, _I think I'm falling for him_.

"I understand that Darkbishop Archfiend is the cause of the turmoil in Shinzokumo, but the girls said you mentioned something more powerful seen in a vision. Please tell me what you saw."

"I—" Mystical Elf choked back a sob as the memories of the previous evening rushed back to her. She recalled Celtic Guardian's lifeless body and a tear streaked down her cheek.

Ancient Elf wiped the tear from her face. "Everything will be alright, Sweet One. Your friend will live on in your memories and perhaps your vision will provide us with the information we need to prevent further deaths."

With Ancient Elf's comforting words, Mystical Elf was able to continue speaking. "I saw a great monster that was taller than the buildings, with glowing red eyes, and a destructive force that can destroy an entire city in one blast. And I saw Darkbishop Archfiend controlling it. When we were attacked, Darkbishop Archfiend said something about collecting souls. Do you think he plans to use the souls to summon that terrible creature?"

"That sounds completely likely."

"But what can we do about it?"

Ancient Elf was silent for a long time. He seemed to be meditating on her question. Finally, he spoke up. "There is something we can do. I will tell all three of you together." And with that he set Mystical Elf on her feet, took her hand, and led her to the main part of the temple where Dreamsprite and Pixie Knight were waiting.

"Mysti!" shouted Pixie Knight, "you ok?"

"I am fine."

"You had us worried," said Dreamsprite.

"Ladies," cut in Ancient Elf, "We can do something to stop Darkbishop Archfiend's plans."

"What?" asked Pixie Knight.

"The three of you need to gather the three Sacred Treasures of the Goddess. Each treasure doubles the attack strength of the duel monster wielding it. With these treasures we will be able to defeat that evil monster Mystical Elf saw in her vision."

"Where can we find the treasures?" asked Mystical Elf with determination.

"The first is the Crown of Purity. It lies to the north in the Gaia Forest. Once you safely retrieve that treasure, Mystical Elf will contact me and I will direct you to the next one." _I believe you have learned communicate telepathically?_ He asked Mystical Elf through his mind.

_Yes,_ she replied answering trough her mind also.

"You may all rest at home tonight and leave tomorrow morning," Ancient Elf told them all.


End file.
